Kahkra
Kahkra is a first year student attending Shade Academy, played by Richard Hronik. Stats 100 EXP UNASSIGNED Basics Age Unknown, estimated to be at least around 250 yrs. Average natural lifespan of a Barramian is around 1000-1500 yrs. Voice Backstory For as long as he could remember, Kahkra was a villager in the Fire tribe on the planet Barram. His job in the Fire tribe was to maintain the warriors’ equipment, and he hated it. The warriors would treat him horribly, and didn’t respect him at all. Because of this, he purposefully did terrible at his work in an attempt to sabotage the warriors. Unfortunately, that only made them mad, and they took it out on him. This only made Kahkra madder than he already was. In a rage, he went to the village elder and demanded a different career. The elder, having heard about Kahkra’s attempted sabotage, agreed, and assigned him to scavenger duty – one of the most strenuous jobs a villager could have. It was often used as a death sentence. Villagers would get lost in the desert and die, if not get killed by the beasts that wandered the sands, or worst of all, get enslaved by the Stone tribe. As a scavenger, Kahkra’s duty was to wander the wastes and find the things that the tribe needed but could not obtain from trade with the other tribes, such as rare materials for forging masks and weapons. Scavengers from other tribes would venture out at night to avoid the harsh daytime heat, but being from the Fire tribe, Kahkra had a natural resistance to heat, so he was able to go out during the day, and for the most part he avoided danger. Sure, he had a run-in with the occasional small beast, but nothing too serious. It was certainly better than being harassed by the warriors while he was trying to work. And some people actually respected him; he had a decent talent for finding things. He had a fairly regular route worked out. He would take a well-traveled path through the sands and stop at whatever resource he found. Mostly he was asked for materials for forging, and there was a fairly dependable cave system that had a fair amount of various ores. However, when other scavengers heard about this, it quickly dried up, and Kahkra was forced to find a new source. One day, he set out to go scavenging, and instead of taking his normal route, chose a random direction and started walking, having resolved to keep going until he found a new source. He had enough food and water to last him a few days, and had gathered some rods to be stuck in the ground to act as markers to lead him back to the village. On his fourth day of walking, he ran out of rods. On his fifth day, he ran out of food, and on his sixth, he ran out of water. He considered turning back, but knew that if he did he would almost certainly be exiled, and so he kept walking. On the dawn of the seventh day, he saw something that almost made him jump for joy. His stomach was aching from hunger, and his throat was dry as the sands around him, and he was incredibly fatigued, but there was no doubting the mouth of the cave before him. He slowly walked in with pickaxe in hand. He carefully checked the walls, and found them littered with red crystals that got bigger the deeper in he went. The crystals also seemed to start to luminesce as he entered the deepest portion of the cave, where daylight couldn’t reach. Kahkra suddenly saw another light source from deeper in the cave. Intrigued, he sped up. He soon found himself in a small chamber. A stone walkway led from the tunnel entrance to a circular dais in the middle of the chamber. The dais was surrounded by magma, which also went under the walkway. The chamber walls were also coated in small red crystal formations. A massive cylindrical red crystal lay upon the dais. It was faintly glowing. When Kahkra saw the stone, something resonated in his core. He knew he had to have it. As he approached it, walking across the walkway, over the magma, light began to pulse from the crystal. As he got closer to it, the time between the pulses decreased. When he picked it up, the pulsing stopped, and the crystal glowed blindingly bright. Kahkra was able to make out a stone pedestal rising up from the magma, next to the dais, opposite from the walkway. He was able to make out a circular indentation in the pedestal. It seemed like a perfect fit for the crystal. Slowly, taking great care to not fall in the magma, Kahkra walked over to the pedestal and inserted the crystal into the indentation. The crystal slowly sank into the pedestal. The crystals on the walls began to glow like the large one had. The pedestal began to sink back into the magma. The crystals on the walls glowed as bright as the Sun. That was the last thing Kahkra remembered. When he awoke, the only light in the chamber came from the magma. And he felt…strange. He had a horrible headache. He had apparently fallen on his back when he lost consciousness. He sat up and held a hand to his forehead. He pulled it away when he saw that his arm looked different. It was significantly bulkier than he remembered. And everything seemed smaller… He looked down at himself and saw that his entire figure was more bulky and well-armored than it had been. And he felt…powerful. Whatever had happened, it had rejuvenated him. He felt as though he could take ten Stone tribe warriors head-on. With a wicked grin on his face, he headed out of the cave. He had to duck so as to not hit his head on the tunnel ceiling. When he emerged, it was night. A thought struck him. What would those arrogant warriors think when they saw that he had become one of them, he wondered? He set off for his village at a run, still grinning like a maniac. It only took him until morning to reach the village. When he returned, he saw Stone tribe raiders razing the village. In a rage, Kahkra activated his pyromancy and burned the raiders to ash where they stood. That is, all but one. The raider tried to run, but Kahkra caught him by the back of the neck and brought him up, so that their faces were almost touching. He looked the raider in the face and asked what happened. The raider’s eyes were full of fear. He said nothing. Kahkra asked what had happened again, this time yelling, and threatened to burn the raider if he didn’t start talking. The raider said that the Stone tribe had raided the Fire tribe village. Kahkra demanded that the raider elaborate. The raider said that Stone tribe warriors had defeated the Fire tribe’s warriors with superior numbers and the element of surprise, and then publicly executed them. Kahkra wasn’t necessarily unhappy to hear this, but he WAS unhappy when he heard that the village’s shops had been ransacked and looted. He threw the raider to the ground, and told him to flee to the Stone tribe village, and tell them that if they dared attack the Fire tribe again, they would face the wrath of Kahkra. The raider headed for the hills as fast as he could. Kahkra then went to the village elder and asked what he could do to help. After much shock, and a long recovery effort, the Fire tribe village was restored to a state of functionality that was at least close to where it had been before the raid. The lack of warriors was still a concern, however, and the other tribes refused to send aid. They had their own problems. Kahkra did what he could to establish a temporary guard using volunteers from the village, but they could only do so much. He commissioned a weapon to be forged from the strongest metal available, and gave specific instructions to use the crystals from the cave where he had become a warrior. It took time to find the materials and forge the blade, but it was eventually completed. Kahkra found that he could channel his power through it, and was satisfied. He also found that he had gotten a lot better at seeing through lies. He had no idea why, but whenever one of his volunteers tried to tell a lie to get out of training, or gave a false excuse for being late to their patrol shift, he always saw through it. It soon became clear to Kahkra that the volunteer guard would not last. Though they were vigilant and eager, they were weak, and would not last long in battle, and reinforcements would not come from the other tribes. Kahkra presented his finding to the village elder, and asked for advice. The elder suggested that perhaps help would come from the stars. Kahkra pointed out that they didn’t have time to wait for the stars to send help. The villager agreed, and led Kahkra deeper into his dwelling. Behind a door was a small room with a strange panel in the wall. The elder told Kahkra that the former elder, on his deathbed, had said that if help was needed and did not come, to have a warrior enter the chamber and put a hand on the device. The warrior would be sent to the stars. Kahkra agreed immediately. The next day, Kahkra addressed the village and told them what would happen. The villagers were understandably hesitant to send their only warrior away, but saw little choice. Afterward, Kahkra entered the chamber in the elder’s home, sword strapped to his back, shield strapped to his arm, and touched the strange device with his right hand. Immediately, a previously unseen door closed and the inside of the circular chamber lit up an ominous red. Kahkra felt himself ascend very rapidly. Exactly how, he knew not. He felt a crash, as though the cylinder were breaking through something, and then turbulence as he continued to ascend. After what felt like an eternity, the turbulence stopped. He began to feel tired, and he fell into a deep sleep. Kahkra awoke when the turbulence resumed. This time, however, he felt as though he was going down instead of up. As he fell, the chamber began to heat up at the bottom, as though he were falling feet-first into hell. He wasn’t too affected, of course, since he was a warrior of the Fire tribe, but it was still unusual. The turbulence got worse and worse. This was concerning to Kahkra. He didn’t know where he was; what environment he would find himself in; what the locals would be like. For all he knew he would be in the middle of the ocean. The turbulence eventually caused Kahkra to black out. When he came to, the chamber had stopped moving. The red light that illuminated the chamber was slowly pulsing, and judging by how hard he found it to stand upright, he had landed at an odd angle. As he got his bearings, the chamber’s door opened. Kahkra wondered once again what environment he would find himself in. The door opened to reveal… More desert. Kahkra swore in his native language. It looked as though he was still on Barram, in which case this entire venture had been pointless. He turned around and scanned his surroundings, confirming his observation…that is, until he saw something unfamiliar on the horizon. It seemed to be a speck of light. There was nothing like that on Barram. Perhaps he was in luck after all… Kahkra began to set out across the desert in the direction of the light at a light jog. He made it there just as the sun began to rise. It was strange. It appeared more intense here than it did on Barram. But no matter. He was used to the desert climate. The dot of light turned out to be an odd settlement of some sort. The buildings were arranged in a manner the likes of which he had never seen, and there were so many of them! The sheer volume was astounding! How could so many people live this close together?! As he made his way deeper into the city, Kahkra saw a number of waterways. Well, this certainly explained how the city grew to be so large… And there were strange writings all over the place. Were these signs? The language was certainly new to him. At times he would see natives and hear them conversing(?) in what sounded like random grunts to him. He also saw a number of signs(?) with arrows all pointing in the same direction. He followed them for a short while and eventually came to an oasis in the middle of the city. He took a moment to observe his surroundings. The structures around him were massive! They almost seemed to touch the sky! He looked back to the oasis and saw that at its center was an island with some sort of grand facility in the middle. Kahkra knew this facility must be special. He thought, perhaps he could find warriors there. With that, he snuck aboard a vessel at the edge of the oasis. He was on his way to this facility, whatever it was. Personality Kahkra is quite a hothead. He is short-tempered and quick to anger. Depending on his mood, if someone looks at him funny, he just might set them on fire. However, he is also incredibly loyal to those he considers friends, and he always repays his debts, and expects debts owed to him to be repaid in turn. If you do something for him, he will do something of equal value. But if he does something for you first, he will expect you to do something for him. And it will be quite hard to trick him into getting out of this. Combat Weapon/Equipment Flame Saber – A massive, serrated blade through which he can channel his pyromantic power. Mask of Truth – A mask that allows the user to see through any deception and pierce any disguise. It also lets its user “see” beings using means such as invisibility or stealth Semblances to hide themselves. It is always on at a low level, so it is impossible to deceive the wearer. Kahkra does not yet know how to fully activate his mask. Shield – A large shield strapped to Kahkra’s left bicep, used for blocking attacks. Semblance Pyromancy – Kahkra is a warrior of the Fire tribe, meaning he has incredibly strong pyromancy. However, he does not yet know how to fully control it. Future Outlook Character Development Kahkra’s character development will depend on the people he meets and how they react to him. And, of course, if he ever gets past the language barrier. If he does learn the local language, he will most likely eventually mellow out with time. If he makes friends, he will be incredibly loyal, provided they are loyal in return. If any of these friends pledge to go to Barram with him, he will become much more friendly. Intended Career Unknown Goals Save the inhabitants of his home planet, Barram, from the evil Stone tribe; find warriors to help defend his village. Other Notes LANGUAGE BARRIER IS PRESENT Timeline Season 1 Were All of This Planet's Natives like This?! - 100 EXP * Makes it to Shade Academy and meets the new, strange creatures of this world Category:Characters